Nancy
by leptop siunyil
Summary: (Mk) Mungkin cinta memiliki banyak arti... Dan ada lebih banyak cara untuk menyampaikannya. Tapi masalahnya... Apa benar itu cinta? Atau hanya obsesi... "Senpai cinta itu apa sih?" "Apa aku membunuhnya? Aku bersumpah itu tidak disengaja! Aku mencintainya... Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Hinata..."
1. Chapter 1

Ada yang tau maksud judulnya? pasti ada beberapa yang ngerti dan ada yang nganggap judulnya ga nyambung, ga jelas dan el el :v dan unyil rasa tanggapan kalian semua benar xD karena seperti biasa unyil ga bisa bikin judul... Tapi bukan berarti ga ada maksudnya yah :D alesan ajah ni leptop...

...

...

...

Nancy#

"Kau tahu Hinata mengincarmu?" Ujar Kiba setengah meledek Naruto, kapten tim takraw sekolahnya. Naruto terdiam sejenak namun kembali mengikuti gerakan Kiba melakukan peregangan sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Disamping kanannya ada Sasuke yang aneh selalu memasang wajah judes seolah tak peduli pada dunia padahal sebenarnya nguping.

Tentu saja sudah jadi rahasia umum Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas sebelas naksir berat pada Naruto sejak lama. Kadang-kadang ia mengikuti Sakura ke acara groupies band yang juga diketuai Naruto.

Hinata menyukainya...

dan gadis itu menginginkan lebih dari sekedar melihatnya sebagai penggemar.

"Dia aneh kan?" Gumam Naruto dengan pandangan menajam pada gadis hyuuga yang kini tengah menatapnya juga dari kursi penonton.

"Dia pendiam tapi dia punya gunung yang besar... Hahaha..." Kelakar Kiba yang langsung disambut tawa semua pemain yang ternyata mendengarkan percakapan keduanya.

"Itu wanita impian mu kan?" Kali ini Sai yang coba membuat lelucon tapi Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya tak tertarik.

Semua orang tahu Naruto pria paling mesum dan mendambakan gadis dengan perawakan seperti Hinata. Tapi Naruto bukan pria yang tak sadar kenyataan.

Kenyataan jika Hinata adalah gadis cupu dan pendiam. Kebanyakan anak laki-laki di masa sekolah lebih suka memacari wanita yang periang dan berprestasi disekolah seperti Sakura dan Naruto bukan pengecualian dalam hal itu.

Bahkan meski Naruto sedikit tertarik pada Hinata ia hanya akan memendamnya.

Gadis seperti Hinata bukan tipenya sama sekali. Malah Hinata terlihat sangat aneh dimata Naruto. Cara berkacamatanya dan poni tebal yang menutupi wajahnya seolah gadis itu ingin dianggap istimewa dan berbeda oleh lingkungannya, ingin dianggap misterius. Dia tidak bicara selain dengan Sakura. Tipe gadis yang menganggap tak ada orang yang memahaminya.

Gadis seperti itu sangat membuat risih untuk dilihat. seperti batu yang masuk kemata pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. Dan lebih mengganggu lagi karena gadis itu mengidolakannya. Seorang groupie aneh yang mendambakan lebih dari sekedar melihatnya.

Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Apa pendapatmu Sas?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba pada Sasuke yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau pandai menilai orang... Bukankah dia aneh?"

"Dia menarik..." Jawab Sasuke enteng. Tentu saja Naruto langsung menyambutnya dengan renggutan bodoh khasnya. Mungkin Sasuke tak pandai menilai wanita.

Dia kan aneh...

"Dia aneh..." Ulang Naruto dengan banyak penekanan agak jengkel.

"Benarkah?"

"Oh ayolah! Kau tidak tahu? Seluruh tubuhnya memiliki bekas luka... Dia pasti korban pelecehan atau kekerasan. Dia menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk membaca komik aneh dan beberapa buku tentang drakula..."

"Vampir..."

"Hah?"

"Buku yang dia baca adalah buku tentang manusia vampir. dan sepertinya kau cukup peduli tentang gadis aneh mu itu..." Tutup Sasuke. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan sahabatnya yang kini mencak-mencak prustasi dan lebih memilih menatap gadis yang lagi-lagi menjadi bahan olok-olok tim nya.

Sasuke serius dengan ucapannya...

Hinata gadis yang menarik... Kesan misterius pada dirinya membuat Sasuke penasaran sejak ia pertama kali melihat Hinata dirumah Naruto saat pesta ulang tahun Naruto tahun lalu.

Ia suka wajah Hinata yang menampakan ekspresi lucu ditengah pertandingan. Wajahnya kadang tegang dan kadang menahan senyum senang lalu segera menunduk mungkin takut diperhatikan orang lain.

"Oi teme! Kau tidak fokus!" Teriak Naruto jengkel karena hampir saja kalah. Sasuke adalah pemain andalan tapi disaat lain pemuda yang katanya paling tampan disekolah itu selalu kehilangan fokus ditengah permainan entah karena apa.

"Yang penting kita menang kan? Jangan membesar-besarkan..." Balas Sasuke acuh namun malah membuat wajah Naruto makin sangar...

"Bukan aku teme! Tapi kau yang menyepelekan... Kau ada masalah? Katakanlah..."

"Sudahlah..."Lee segera menengahi kebiasaan kedua bersahabat itu yang kadang saling mengepalkan tangan karena masalah yang sebenarnya tak penting.

...

...

...

Sama seperti Hinata, Sasuke termasuk anak yang penyendiri. Meski ada enam atau tujuh pemain ditimnya hanya Naruto yang benar-benar bisa bicara dengan Sasuke karena karakter Naruto yang terbilang aneh. Kadang mengusik tapi dengan cara lucu membuat Sasuke terhibur.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok belakang gedung olah raga.

Ia sedikit tersenyum dengan argumennya tentang Naruto.

Ia berfikir mungkin itu alasan Hinata menyukai Naruto dengan segala kebodohan yang dimilikinya.

"Shhh..."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepojokan dengan heran. Agak takut mendengar suara rintihan ditempat sesepi ini namun ia tetap berjalan mendekati sebuah meja asal suara yang ditumpuk dengan meja lainnya.

...

...

Matanya terbelalak. Ia terdiam cukup lama namun akhirnya ucapan keluar dari mulutnya dengan kebingung yang kentara diwajahnya.

"Hinata?" Kali ini Hinata yang tertegun. Ia mendongak menatap mata gelap Sasuke yang jelas masih kebingungan.

"Kau pemakai?" Tanya Sasuke ragu. Hinata tak mengerti maksud kata pemakai yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya jadi ia hanya menatap Sasuke tak kalah bingung.

"Kau meminum darah..." Ucapan Sasuke hampir bergumam. Hinata yang menyadari keadaannya yang memang tak wajar segera menyeka darah yang masih mengalir disudut bibirnya. Ia pun segera membalut luka sayatan yang ia buat dilengan kirinya.

"Apa itu pemakai?" Hinata bertanya pelan. Darah Sasuke berdesir melihat sisa darah yang terlewat dibersihkan dari bibir adik kelasnya itu. Mata Hinata menatapnya seperti anak kucing yang dibuang pemiliknya. Hasrat aneh yang tak pernah dirasakan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke berjongkok berusaha menyamakan posisinya dengan Hinata yang masih menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibawah meja.

"Kau tau? Eu... orang yang ketergantungan pada obat atau..."

"Ah... aku tahu itu." Potong Hinata cepat merasa mengerti maksud pembicaraan kakak kelasnya.

"Kenapa kau mengira aku pemakai?"

"Eu... Aku hanya mendengar dari temanku, beberapa pecandu dalam tingkat tertentu menyayat bagian tubuh dan meminum darahnya sendiri saat ia tidak mendapatkan barang yang biasa ia pakai."

"Benarkah? Itu terdengar masuk akal..." Hinata mengangguk makin paham sama sekali tak terganggu dengan tatapan menyelidik Sasuke padanya.

"Aku bukan pemakai yang kau katakan..." Elak Hinata akhirnya agak risih.

Sasuke tak merespon dengan ucapan apapun namun matanya masih menyelidiki Hinata mencari jawaban lain yang lebih meyakinkan namun Hinata kembali acuh. Ia malah memeluk lutut dengan menggumamkan beberapa lirik patah hati.

Tatapan Sasuke melembut. Ia pun tersenyum mendengar suara kecil dan datar Hinata.

'Kau tidak tahu? Hinata gadis aneh teme...' Sasuke ingat ucapan Naruto beberapa jam lalu dan ia tahu Naruto benar. Namun bukan itu yang kini menjadi masalah.

...

...

Sasuke menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya dengan susah payah.. Menahan agar tak mencium bibir Hinata yang masih dihiasi noda darah yang mulai sedikit mengering.

Hinata memiliki darah yang kental dan Sasuke ingin mencicipinya.

Hanya mencicipi saja.

Mungkin satu jilatan... Sepertinya itu darah yang manis.

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali dan tersadar. Sasuke merasa itu kegilaan menganggap gadis yang ia sukai sejak lama ternyata terlihat lebih manis dan menggairahkan dengan keadaan berdarah.

"Kau memandangku?"

"Apa?" Sasuke kembali tersadar dari lamunan keduanya. Ia menatap Hinata lebih fokus dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku memang menatapmu..."

"Aneh sekali..." Hinata merangkak pelan keluar dari kolong meja. Keduanya kembali berdiri dengan wajah canggung yang disamar-samarkan namun malah makin terlihat jelas.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kembali kesekolah senpai.." Jawab Hinata sambil berjalan dan merentangkan tangannya. Sasuke memperhatikan sebentar namun kembali memanggil Hinata.

"Masih ada dibibirmu..." Ucap Sasuke sambil mempergakan menyeka area bibir kirinya.

Hinatapun mengikuti instruksi Sasuke. Menyadari ucapan Sasuke benar ia segera membungkuk berterimakasih dengan wajah lega. Beberapa hal akan menjadi sangat sulit untuk diuraikan jika ada terlalu banyak orang yang tahu.

Tentang Hinata...

Tentang keanehannya...

atau bahkan tentang kegilaannya...

#tbc?


	2. Chapter 2

Hai... sebenernya unyil ga bisa bikin cerita horor jadi maaf kalo terlalu sangat maksa :D

ch2

Untuk alasan yang rumit Hinata tak mampu melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri bahkan untuk waktu yang lama ia kesulitan menatap wajahnya di cermin.

Hinata berbeda dan ia sudah sangat lama menyadarinya. Bagaimana sedikit insiden bisa mengubah seluruh hidupnya menjadi begitu tak biasa.

Langkahnya memelan di ujung koridor menuju kelasnya. Baru beberapa menit lalu degup jantung Hinata begitu normal bahkan saat ia tertangkap basah tapi belum sampai seratus langkah tubuhnya kembali terasa dingin dan sangat lelah hingga lututnya gemetar saat berjalan.

"Hinata!" Hinata mengukir senyum dangkal melihat Sakura berlari kearahnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau kemana?"

"Apa?" Hinata mencicit bingung,"H-hanya berjalan?"

"Kau itu gadis aneh Hinata... ayo kembali masih ada dua jam pelajaran lagi..." Hinata mengangguk mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Sakura selalu bilang Hinata gadis yang aneh... Semua orang selalu bilang begitu...

Entah apa masalahnya, Hinata hanya tak suka kata-kata aneh yang ditujukan padanya.

"Eu... Hinata sebenarnya aku mau jujur..." Buka Sakura ragu seraya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Hinata lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Hinata hanya diam tak mengerti.

"Naruto-senpai memintaku jadi pacarnya..."

Hening cukup lama,"Benarkah? Itu bagus..."

...

...

...

Sabtu malam selalu menjadi jadwal tetap untuk pesta dirumah Naruto. Bahkan saat tak ada hal apapun yang perlu dirayakan.

Meski Hinata dianggap aneh oleh kebanyaak orang tapi berkat pertemanannya dengan Sakura ia pun tak pernah absen dari acar-acara yang digelar Naruto.

Hinata selalu tak pernah menyerah tentang obsesinya pada Naruto. Tidak hanya karena Sakura atau beberapa gadis lain. Naruto mengganti pacarnya beberapa kali dalam sebulan hampir seperti meminum vitamin dan Hinata tak pernah berubah fikiran. Hinata yakin itu jenis cinta sejati yang begitu hebat.

Sangat hebat sampai membuat Naruto ketakutan.

Sayang Hinata tak tahu atau mungkin tak peduli apa yang Naruto fikirkan tentangnya.

Hinata hanya sibuk tentang segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Ia sibuk memikirkan cara agar bisa mendapatkan satu malam nya bersama Naruto dan mewujudkan impian kecilnya tentang sebuah hubungan.

"Kau datang?"

"Y-ya?"

Hinata mendongak heran mendapat sapaan mengejutkan dari seseorang yang baru ia tahu ternyata bisa bicara...

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka bicara denganku?"

"A-ah..." Hinata mengibas-ngibas tangannya panik,"B-bukan begitu S-sasuke senpai..."

Sasuke terkekeh. Ia menunduk dan memiringkan kepalanya menatap gadis dihadapannya agak gemas,"Terakhir kali kita bicara kau tidak gagap..."

"Y-ya? Te ter... akhir kali?"

"Yah... Apa kau mulai menyukaiku?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kau manis..." Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Hinata sebelum pergi karena mendengar panggilan dari Lee.

"T-terakhir kali?"

Terakhir kali itu belum begitu lama. Fikir Hinata saat melihat punggung Sasuke menjauh.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok penghalang ke kamar Naruto yang didalamnya ada Sakura.

Hinata tak perlu menjadi gadis normal untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi didalam.

Ia fikir akan mudah baginya semudah Naruto mengganti wanita. Tapi karena Sakura yang bersama Naruto perasaan Hinata menjadi sangat tak nyaman.

Mungkin Hinata perlu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

Mungkin pada saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Saat ia melakukan ritual kecilnya dibelakang gedung olahraga.

'Aku tertangkap basah?' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya melupakan kejadian itu. Hal itu lebih sulit untuk difikirkan dibanding membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura dan Naruto.

Hinata bisa membayangkannya...

'Itu tidak benar... Harusnya aku yang menarik hidup Naruto-kun dan bukan Sakura...'

Tapi bukan bayangan yang baik.

...

...

...

Sasuke kembali ketempat ia bertemu Hinata beberapa menit lalu. Ia mulai memperhatikan Hinata sejak tahun lalu dan ia mulai mengerti kebiasaan gadis itu. Berdiri berjam-jam didepan pintu kamar Naruto dan pergi begitu saja saat Naruto keluar.

Benar saja, Hinata masih disana. Tak berpindah seincipun... sepertinya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dibelakang Hinata saat gadis itu berjalan menjauh padahal pintu kamar Naruto belum terbuka.

Tidak seperti biasanya.

Karena penasaran Sasuke mengikutinya hingga Hinata berbelok memasuki kamar mandi yang jaraknya memang tak begitu jauh dari kamar Naruto.

Sasuke diam cukup lama, hampir hendak meninggalkan tempat itu menyadari jika mengikuti seorang gadis ketoilet bukanlah kegiatan terpuji, namun ia urungkan saat ia mulai mendengar suara mencicit Hinata dari kamar mandi.

Sasuke yakin gadis itu melakukannya lagi.

Dan ia berusaha untuk tak peduli.

...

...

...

Brakkkk

...

...

Jangan tanya alasan Sasuke membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi.

Hinata menatap tenang Sasuke yang balas menatapnya panik.

'Dia itu aneh Teme!' Ucapan Naruto selalu berdengung ditelinga Sasuke. Dengan alasan Sasuke pria normal, ia percaya ucapan sahabatnya benar dan masalah selesai.

Sasuke tak pernah begitu peduli.

Atau dia begitu peduli dan penasaran setengah mati.

Mata Sasuke menyusuri tubuh Hinata dan menemukannya kali ini ditangan kirinya,"Tolong jangan melihatku..." Hinata berbisik namun entah keberanian atau kegilaan apa yang masuk kepikiran Sasuke. Ia menarik tangan Hinata dan menghisap luka Hinata.

Hinata terdiam...

Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke yang seolah menikmatinya. Matanya terpejam dengan sedikit jilatan dipermukaan kulit Hinata membuat Hinata ikut memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi aneh.

"Kenapa... kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata dan menatap gadis itu penasaran. Hinata terdiam lama sekali mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku melakukannya saat gugup.."

"Apa?" Sasuke mengernyit. Wajah tenang Hinata membuat Sasuke makin penasaran. Hinata mulai terlihat berubah.

Gaya bicaranyapun tak lagi sama.

"Kenapa? Itu masalah besar untukmu?" Hinata menatap lurus mata Sasuke dan kali ini Sasuke yang terdiam. Cukup lama ia berfikir tentang ini.

Ia merasa gila... Saat menatap Hinata yang sangat berbeda dari yang mampu ia bayangakan sebelumnya.

Kadang kala seseorang memiliki hal yang ternyata tak seperti penilaian orang lain tapi ini dan itu jelas dua masalah yang berbeda.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa hal itu menjadi sangat buram dan begitu sepele.

Masalahnya Sasuke tumbuh dari keluarga baik dan tentu dari lingkungan yang juga baik. Sangat aneh jika mengkategorikan dirinya sama tak normal seperti Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Sasuke menggumam tak yakin.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Biasanya pembunuh yang ketakutan meminum darah korbannya agar lepas dari rasa takut..."

...

...

...

"Aku pulang..." Hinata meletakan sepatunya dirak. Lega bisa kembali kerumah dan melihat ibunya menyambut dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

Masih pukul sembilan malam, belum terlambat untuk ikut makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Hari ini Hinata pulang lebih awal karena harus lagi-lagi berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dari begitu banyak orang, aneh sekali justru Sasuke lah yang selalu memergokinya.

Hinata berjalan kedekat jendela, Ia melihat Hanabi berlarian dihalaman belakang sementara disampingnya ada Neji yang masih menyelesaikan lukisannya.

Hinata hanya mengucapkan salam dan tak pernah bicara.

Kadang kala ia duduk dilesehan sendiri melihat seluruh keluarganya mengerjakan segalanya.

Ia ingin bicara begitu banyak tentang segalanya.

Tentang cinta pertamanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Atau tentang seorang pria yang selalu mengganggunya.

Tapi ia tak berani.

"Hinata-sama... Sudah waktunya makan malam..." Hinata mendongak dan tersenyum. Ia pun berjalan keruang makan.

Ia bisa melihat ibunya menata meja dengan celemek merah muda ditubuhnya.

Dari luar terlihat ayahnya memasukan mobil kegarasi.

Hinata harus ingatkan ayahnya agar mulai memakai sopir. Kita tak pernah tahu kapan hal buruk akan terjadi.

Satu persatu semua keluarganya berkumpul dimeja makan.

Ruangan menjadi begitu riuh karena ada hampir empat anak kecil dimeja makan, belum lagi obrolan tentang bisnis antara ayah, paman dan kakeknya, sementara ibunya dan ibu Neji mulai bertukar resep masakan.

Hanya Hinata yang diam dan menikmati obrolan keluarganya.

"Hime kenapa diam saja?" Ibunya bertanya seraya tersenyum lembut. Hinata bisa melihat darah mengalir dikening ibunya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada ayahnya yang menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya. Terlihat normal namun ia sesekali menggerutu karena jari-jarinya terus jatuh keatas makanannya.

Hinata meletakan sendoknya merasa kehilangan nafsu makan.

Ia melirik Hanabi yang terus bertengkar dengan Himawari menggunakan garpu dan saling menusuk hingga pakaiannya basah oleh darah.

Hinata memegangi perutnya saat melihat mata Hanabi tertusuk garpu. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan hanya bisa menunduk.

"Tokuma-san... Leher Niisan berdarah lagi... Aku melihat kepalanya terlepas kemarin malam.."

"Ya?" Tokuma tertegun namun kemudian membungkuk berulang kali. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata begitu tenang hingga Ia lupa jika obat penenang Hinata habis.,"Aku akan menghubungi doktermu..."

"Dokterku?" Ulang Hinata memastikan ucapan sepupunya atau lebih baik jika disebut pengurusnya.

"Harusnya saya lebih disiplin... Maaf Hinata-sama..."

"Tidak masalah... Aku rindu keluargaku..."

"..."

"Jujur saja Tokuma-san... Aku gila dan kau pasti tak tahan berada disekitarku kan?" Hinata tertawa sarkastik. Matanya bergerak-gerak cepat menghindari apapun yang ia lihat. Sebagian besar ingatan lamanya yang mengerikan dan Hinata mulai histeris. Ia mengacak rambutnya mencari pelampiasan kemarahan. Sementara asistennya hanya diam tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Hinata-sama...Jangan seperti ini, kumohon kendalikan dirimu."

"Tokuma-san Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ada orang jahat yang ingin membunuh keluarga kita."

Tokuma mengangguk paham. Ia menuntun Hinata agar masuk kekamarnya,"Tenanglah... Aku akan menghubungi polisi agar berjaga disekitar rumah. Sekarang cobalah untuk tidur Hinata-sama."

"Kau benar-benar akan menghubungi polisi?."

"Tentu saja.."

...

...

...

Awalnya hanya satu masalah lalu imajinasinya berubah menjadi begitu liar.

Hinata hanya ingin keluarganya kembali. Keluarga yang utuh dan tenang.

Bukan sekelompok zombi yang saling memakan didapur.

Hinata menyilet bagian atas payudaranya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia menampung darah yang keluar dengan gelas kecil lalu meminumnya.

Setelah degup jantungnya berangsur normal, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mendapat kesadarannya dan mulai mengerti jika segala kengerian yang ia alami hanya hayalannya.

 _Sedikit sayatan dan sedikit rasa sakit kadang hanya alasan untuk kembali... Sepertinya aku hidup diantara dua keadaan. Tapi sepertinya aku juga begitu sadar dan hanya berusaha lari dari kenyataan. Aku harap menjadi gila saja._

Matanya terpejam berusaha mengingat hal-hal yang lebih sederhana.

Seperti kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dirumah Naruto.

Mata Hinata kembali terbuka. Darahnya sedikit berdesir.

Hinata tak tahu tentang seks. Ia sama sekali buta tentang itu.

Dan kejadian tadi siang... Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mendapatkan sensasi seksnya, yang mungkin aneh.

Keinginannya tentang Sasuke berbeda dengan obsesinya pada Naruto. Ia ingin membunuh Naruto atas nama cinta lalu mati setelahnya. Sangat klasik dan juga romantis..

Tapi ia ingin sedikit waktu dengan Sasuke. Mungkin sedikit lebih banyak...

...

...

 _aku harap bisa mengeluarkan darah di tubuhnya dan saling menarik hidup satu sama lain..._

#tbc


End file.
